A Guild Master's duty
by alongthedistance
Summary: Meredy is in a shitty mood because Lyon took her chocolate away, Jellal is sleep deprived because of Erza's pregnancy, the Twin Dragons have just come back from their holidays and Laxus makes bad jokes. What could go wrong in this Guild Masters' meeting? Jerza. Lyredy. Stingue.
"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

The pink haired mage made a grunt.

Stupid alarm clock. She was having a nice dream and it had to spoil everything. However, she felt less annoyed when she noticed a movement beside her. It was probably Lyon, who often woke up early to prepare himself to go to his guild and cook breakfast for her. Meredy had never been a morning person but due to her advanced pregnancy she hasn't been able to sleep for many hours. That's why she enjoyed those thirty minutes before fully waking up to go to the Guild Masters' reunion.

Once Meredy had a shower and got dressed, she went to the small kitchen of the house she shared with Lyon to have her dear pancakes with double dose of chocolate syrup. What the sensorial link mage didn't expect was a plate full of fruits instead of her favorite food.

"Lyon, what in hell is this?" Meredy addressed the culprit of her sudden anger. By hearing those words, the ice mage turned around, put his eyes on the food and then on her girlfriend.

"Fruit… What other thing would it be?" he answered without realizing the death glare she was sending him.

"Okay, I will ask again… Why do I have these things in my dish and where are my pancakes with my extra dose of chocolate syrup?" The pink haired mage's tone was filling with rage as the conversation continued. By that time, Lyon should have already known when he had to drop the topic.

"Because we actually ran out of pancakes with-"

"Come again?" Meredy cried, getting up all of a sudden and startling Lyon. "Lyon Vastia, what have you just said?"

"Wh-what you've just heard… This is just temporary… Don't… Please, stop it, honey… Listen to me…" Lyon babbled while he was moving to avoid the pieces of fruit her girlfriend was throwing. "You've already heard what Porlyusica said… That you'd gained more weight than you should have at this point of the pregnancy and that you should eat healthy."

"Have you just said that I'm fat, seagull-kun?" Meredy was running out of patience.

"Seagull-kun?"

"Yes, seagull-kun! You're always doing this stupid birds to show off and it always gets on my nerves" The pink haired mage threw to his head a mug that was on the table beforehand.

"But I thought you always liked it…" he pouted.

"Now I don't, you stupid frozen brain." She got closer to him and poked his chest repeatedly with one of her fingers, which was something Lyon always hated. "The only thing you have to do is go to your stupid guild, sit in your chair and give me chocolate whenever I want… And you call me a fatass and give me food for cows!"

Before Lyon would have the opportunity to explain himself and tell the "I-didn't-mean-that-I'm-doing-that-for-you-and-the-baby's-sake-darling" speech, Meredy turned around and exited the kitchen. She went to the coat rack to catch her jacket and put it on.

"I gotta go, ice brain!" Her lips were moving to make an evil grin… He'd learn the hard way how to treat his pregnant girlfriend. "See ya!" She waved her hand and headed to the door in the entrance to leave the house.

Outside her place there was Ultear, who was waiting for her. She was wearing a white kimono, which adjusted to her curves perfectly. Then, she looked at herself: she was wearing one of her new dresses which, even if it was loose, highlighted her gain of weight. After Zeref had been defeated, they achieved to save Ultear with Gray and Lyon's help. Now she was living as a projection thanks to their sacrifice, linking their lives together. But that hadn't been the only thing that has changed in the guild: they also changed their clothes. It wasn't unusual to see Jellal and the rest of the guild members creating new clothes, very different to the ones they used to wear. They'd started a new age, after all. Days that none of them would believe they would live.

Ultear approached Meredy, who was looking at her growing figure. Even if she would never admit it to Lyon, she gained weight and she felt less attractive than her guildmate. Who would have thought that she would be worried about those superficial issues. Damn, hormones were changing her more than expected. If the ice brain would leave her because of that, she wouldn't stop him. She didn't need him, not at all!

Suddenly, the time mage embraced her with her arms, startling her. She wasn't the kind of person who did those kind of things, but the pink haired mage was an exception. They had met each other for a long time, and they had a special bond between them. Together they felt at home.

Then, Ultear broke the embrace and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Have you had another fight with him?" she asked, cleaning a tear that achieved to run from one of Meredy's eyes.

"No… Well… Just the usual stuff…" Meredy pouted. Had she been crying? Definitely the pregnancy was turning her in a stupid human being. Shame on her.

Ultear sighed, knowing that Meredy wouldn't tell her the reason of her concern. Then, she put her eyes in one of Meredy's wrists, which had one of her sensory links.

"Meredy, what's this?" The time mage addressed said wrist with one of her fingers.

"Oh, my personal vendetta against him… Don't worry…" She winked an eye. "Now, we have to visit Jellal, isn't it?"

"You're right! Let's go!"

* * *

Ultear and Meredy arrived to Jellal's house, which was a few streets separated from Meredy's. That, my friends, wasn't a coincidence. Even if the pink haired girl was nearly thirty, Jellal was still treating her like _his_ little girl and had no shame in saying that he chose that house so he could keep an eye on "that perverted old geezer that dares to go out with her daughter".

The two Crime Sorciere mages looked at the scene: Jellal, who had his hair disheveled and looked like he hasn't taken a good sleep in ages, was caressing one of Erza's cheeks with one of his hands. They could swear they had heard their guild master saying "I'm sorry I have to leave you alone Erza" while she was putting her caring eyes on his. That could have been the perfect scene for a cheesy soap opera if it weren't for the fact that just after that Erza put him in a strong embrace, making him hiss in pain.

"I know… It's not your fault…" Erza loosened the embrace, tracing Jellal's jaw line with one of her fingers while smiling mischievously. "I'm going to fuck you so hard when you're back at night…" The red haired mage put her lips on his, melting in heated kiss. What was needed to be explained is that Erza was now in the last month of pregnancy, and all the process had been full of difficult trials for Jellal and a roller coaster of emotions. It wasn't strange seeing Jellal sleeping on the guild because of her demanding wife. However, their guild master knew that this was temporary and that it was in its final stage. " _One month to go, Jellal… You can!"_ he thought as his wife pulled his hair to deepen the kiss, making him breathless.

When Erza finally broke the kiss, Jellal caressed his wife's swollen lips with his thumb to put a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear, looking at her with his honest eyes. The scarlet haired mage smiled at the phantom sensation, she loved those small moments they couldn't enjoy a few years ago because of the circumstances that had separated them again and again."But you know we have to slow down because it's the last month and you could go on labor bef-"

"I don't care." She was going to kiss him again when Meredy coughed, interrupting the scene. Then Jellal joined them, looking at the ground while blushing as Ultear and Meredy stared at him, a smile on their lips.

"Whatever it is what you're going to say… Don't," he sighed.

"Oh, but we weren't going to say anything," Meredy replied, as she began to walk. "Now, let's go to the reunion! I need to sit down! My back is killing me!" Ultear and Jellal followed her, ready to begin their journey.

"Damn old stripper…" Jellal pouted grumpily and Meredy and Ultear suppressed a smile. When would he realize he had the same age as Lyon?

* * *

The monthly meeting of guild masters was about to begin and, as usual, most people haven't arrived yet. The reunion was to take place in an old building outside Crocus, the main hall already prepared for the event. Sting and Rogue, among other few people from small guilds, were already there due to Minerva's insistence. The two dragon slayers had had a fight -again- and Minerva, with Yukino's help, achieved to trick them to go on a little trip to reconcile them. When they came back from their "honeymoon" (as Minerva used to name their little travel to joke with her guild mates while they were out), the mage could check the good results. Sting and Rogue came back more peaceful than ever, even holding hands and all.

Those who had been the 'Twin dragons of Sabertooth' -people still called them that way even if they couldn't use their magic after the last fight against Zeref- were now in the big room, beside one of the big tables full of food that were in various points of the hall. The blond was already trying some of the snacks, making an audible noise while chewing and also leaving crumbs on his jacket. Rogue lift his eyes from the papers that he was reading, sending him a menacing look.

"Wot?" Sting asked, his mouth full of food. Rogue was sending the "stop-it-right-now-if-you-don't-want-to-die" special glare at that moment and shivers went down his spine. Most of the time the raven haired mage was a flustered dork but even he could recognize that an annoyed Rogue was real deal. He didn't want to start another argument and, above all, a punishment from Minerva for ruining everything.

"Are you even a kid, Sting?" the raven haired one sighed, leaving the papers beside the table. Then he heard the blond leaving the plate on the table and he put his arm on his shoulders.

"You didn't tell me that yesterday when we-" Rogue turned around, blushing.

"What?"

"And I find it very cute that you are trying to hide with your scarf the hickeys I gave you yesterday, by the way." Sting winked an eye while getting dangerously close to the shadow dragon slayer. In fact, their mouths were so close he could feel the blond one's breathing. At what point did he turn into a horny teenager, damnit?

Suddenly Laxus, Kagura, Bacchus and the three Crime Sorciere members entered the hall, the sound of the door startling both of them.

"Oh! Did we interrupt something?" Meredy winked an eye while grinning mischievously. "I love it when my OTP's are canon…" She nodded to herself and then sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Oi, Twin Dragons, where are the rest of people?" Laxus asked as he was putting off his brand-new coat and giving it to Freed. "I'm not here to lose time, because being patient is a doctor's thing". Rogue and Sting, too confused after their sudden appearance and them being caught, didn't react fast enough to answer in time.

"I don't know why you are surprised at all… Mr. Parfum and his harem never get in time," Kagura grimaced and leaned on one of the tables full of snacks. "I could dare to say that it would be weirder if they could arrive early… We already know how that eccentric man who likes to say "men" is…" she continued and imitated the characteristic sign of Blue Pegasus master. "And where is Lamia Scale's mas-"

"He must be buying more grass for cows or combing his stupid hair, too afraid of having one single strand out of place." Meredy rolled her eyes. " Or maybe he is with the "Jiggle Butt Band" or having a pimple and he doesn't want to get out of the Guild." Ultear couldn't hold her laughter anymore and she burst out, hitting Jellal in the process with her elbow. That startled him, waking him from the small nap he was taking while sitting on one of the armchairs.

"Ah, these youngsters..." Laxus shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this people, Freed."

Suddenly, the gates of the hall opened again and Chelia came in, being followed closely by Lyon, who for Meredy's pleasure, had his face contorted in pain.

"We are so sorry for the lateness, but we had to stop almost each five minutes because Lyon wasn't feeling well…" Chelia apologized. "I don't know what could have happened to him… If Wendy wasn't in a mission she could have help us…"

"Oh, come on! Aren't you overreacting my dear seagull-kun?" Meredy said, her cheerful smile not matching up with the death glares she was sending him. "Why don't you try to eat "healthier" food full of fiber to avoid constipat-"

"My gastrointestinal tract is working well, thank you very much. This has to be some kind of magic you kn-"

"I don't care about your gastrointestinal tract so, please make us a favor and sit so we can start the meeting." Jellal was leaning his head on the palm of his right arm, his eyes threatening to close and start his little nap again. Meredy could swear a "stupid ice brain" left his mouth.

"Now, let's go to the main point of this gathering…" Laxus added.

"The revival of the Grand Magic Games." Rogue took the papers from the the table he was leaning on before. Then, he heard the blond chewing again, sent him daggers with his crimson eyes and gave him the papers he was holding with such force that almost made Sting fall.

"But what's the point anyways?" The lightning dragon slayer crossed his arms. "Some guilds have lost many wizards anyways…"

"I think that it doesn't have to be like the last time…" Kagura blushed when she attracted attention from the group. " It could be like a little festival, creating a good atmosphere and not a war between the guilds."

"And celebrating the bond between the guilds." Rogue said. Then, he couldn't explain how but his senses told him that an awful presence was behind him, sending him shivers down the spine. The shadow dragon slayer startled when he found Ichiya too close, his index fingers addressing him.

"That kind good speech is what I like from pretty boys like you" Blue Pegasus guild master blew him a kiss and winked him an eye. Then, Sting, being the overprotective boyfriend he was, punched Ichiya in the face without controlling his strength, what resulted in the short man being thrown flying through the window.

"Men!~" Ichiya cried while he was falling. After that scene, the Twin Dragons moved their heads to face the rest of the group.

"Holy Mavis, can you two be more gay?" Laxus rolled his eye, while Sting put an arm on Rogue shoulders and Rogue hid his flustered face behind his scarf. "Well, where were we?"

In spite of the fact that Ichiya was still missing, the small group continued to give ideas about the matter. Then, a few moments later, Lyon started to feel pain in his lower abdomen again and let out a whimper. He didn't want to give Meredy reason and behave like the drama queen she always stated he was and crossed his arms, trying to look through the window trying to avoid thinking in that annoying sensation. How did women put up with that? It was plain horrible. What he didn't know was that Chelia, who had big intuition, noticed his discomfort.

"Lyon, are you alright?" the pink haired girl asked, beginning to worry about her friend.

"Yes, yes… Don't worry about it… Chelia."

"How couldn't I worry about it? You've never been so pale and you haven't stopped to sweat since we've arrived!"

"Chelia…" Meredy suppressed a smile while seeing that scene in her comfy armchair. Lyon was now trying to keep a straight face unsuccessfully and Chelia looked at him confused. "Keep taking notes and don't check the color of my face, please," he answered with a strangled voice, starting to get annoyed. Since the moment Meredy left the house they share, he knew he would regret his good intentions of caring Meredy and their future son's food."

"Okay, okay… You don't have to answer me that way…" she rolled her eyes. "Either you want it or not I'll call Wendy afterwards because you're being a stubborn idiot" Chelia sticked out her tongue.

"Chelia, don't-" Lyon had to stop talking because he was breathless from the pain he felt -their son had just kick Meredy's left lung. He looked at her, who was sitting in front of him. The pink haired mage returned him a big smile. " _How couldn't she felt that?"_ he thought. Lamia Scale's guild master felt how his eyes were filled of tears and he sat up, interrupting the conversation the rest of the group was having. "My apologies, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Don't forget my ice cream with extra dose of chocolate syrup, sweetie!" he heard as he was opening the hall's door.

In spite of having to bear the pain, Meredy was feeling great while he was seeing how her personal vendetta was going great guns and that she was getting her daily extra dose of chocolate. She doubted that Lyon would take her favourite sweet again. Moreover, how somebody would dare to take that delicious and sweet pleasure away from her. She didn't care if the chocolate was founded or in a smoothie…

"Meredy!" Jellal woke her up from her dream. While he was talking to the other people from the meeting, he got up from his armchair and now he was standing right there all almighty, reprimanding her.

"What?" she replied, annoyed. How could he dare to interrupt her when she was thinking in chocolate?

"I don't like to be the one saying this but… Don't you think… you should… quit… eating so much chocola-"

"How dare you? Jellal I trusted you!" The blue haired wizard couldn't end his sentence. Meredy sent him a death glare and he saw how a sensory link was beginning to appear in one of his wrists. In that precise moment, he felt a sharp pain on his lower stomach and fell on his knees, his arms embracing his abdomen.

"Do you have anything to say, boss?" The pink haired mage winked an eye. The sweet flavour of vengeance, that is. What she didn't expected is that Jellal would be in such pain. He was laying on the floor in fetal position, drips of sweat on his skin.

"Don't you think you're being too harsh on him?" Ultear sat on the armrest of the armchair where Meredy was sitting. Then, Jellal stopped moving, his heavy breathing the only sound that could be heard on the hall.

"Meredy, please… This is too much…" he said with a strangled voice. Then, he moved again because of the painful sensation. Was it normal that Erza was suffering such pain? Wait a moment… Could it be…? Could it be that that she was in labor? But they were supposed to wait a few months until Reiji came to this world. "I think… I think Erza is in labor."

"Holy Mavis, Jellal! I'm sorry!" Meredy helped him getting up and looked at Laxus. "Could you help us to come back to Magnolia? I think a new Fairy Tail member is about to arrive."

* * *

Ultear, Meredy and Laxus were waiting in the living room, beside Erza and Jellal's bedroom. It had already passed plenty time since Jellal entered to see his wife who, in fact, was in labor. They could hear Erza's cries of pain from the room where they were staying, which made Meredy grimace by the fate that was waiting for her. Then, all of a sudden, they heard Jellal screaming. The pink haired could swear that she took out the sensory link. What if she was wrong? Well, what is done it's done. Later, they cries fade out and they heard another completely different sound. The sound of another human being arriving to their family.

"Well, I'm not needed here anymore," Laxus stated, standing up. "I'll visit them later."

Meredy nodded and smiled at him. Now she was alone she was starting to get anxious. Was she going to suffer that unbearable pain? Ultear, intuitive as she was, put her hand on Meredy's shoulder and caressed her. "Everything will be alright, Mer," she said. Then, Porlyusica opened the bedroom's door and looked at them.

"These two gave me the biggest of headaches, today," she said, moving her head. "Come in."

All Meredy's doubts faded when he saw the scene before her. Erza, scarlet hair disheveled and sweat all over her skin, looked like she had just been fighting the worst of battles. However, she had the most caring smile on her face while looking at Jellal, who had their newborn child in his lap. That could be the perfect happy ending of a romantic story if we left behind the fact that Jellal had his right arm in a plaster. Wait… A plaster? What the Hell happened?

"Jellal, what happened to you?" Meredy said, getting closer to him. "Why are you wearing this?" she addressed the plaster.

"I may have not controlled my strength and broke Jellal's arm." Erza blushed. "Sorry…"

"It was totally worth it." Jellal smiled.

Meredy, overwhelmed by the silly situation, couldn't suppress a laugh. Then, Jellal passed their newborn child to her. Reiji had scarlet hair like her mother but, apart from that, he totally looked like his father. Who could have imagined that they, the ones that committed so many crimes in the past and deserved the worst of fate, were going to live that scene. While she was too lost in her own thoughts, Reiji caressed Meredy's jaw with his little hand, bringing her back to reality. A new warmness was invading her chest. The warmness of being at home with her dearest ones.

"Since when am I so cheesy?" Meredy chuckled, tears running down her cheeks. Hormones were destroying her reputation.

And so they stayed in that room, welcoming a new member of their unusual family, waiting for the new adventures that were about to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey lovelies! We're back! My friend Mavis-118 and I always had headcanons about how the meetings of the new guild masters would be and we've finally dared to write it! A few explanations about the chapter:**

 **\- Marta and I love to bully (from the bottom of the heart, ofc) Lyon and call him "gaviotas-kun", which we've translated as "seagull-kun" in English. We've started with the nickname in certain chapter of the manga (420 I think?) when Lamia Scale members were celebrating Thanksgiving Day and in Lyon's number he made birds with ice.**

 **-The "because being patient is a doctor's thing" sentence is an actual joke from a good friend of ours (in Spanish it would be something like "para ser médico hay que ser paciente").**

 **-The "can you be more gay?" joke is a nod to 'Supernatural'.**

 **This is a present for our good friend and fellow member of the 'Evil Squad' San (onlywordswithoutsense). I hope you've enjoyed it as much as we did writing it.**

 **Reviews are welcome! Have a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they belong to Mashima sensei ^^


End file.
